


Roadside Hazards and Kitchen Cupboards

by Luthwyn



Series: Dan and Phil as Animals [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abandoment, Corgi, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Other, dan and phil as animals, they're both dogs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthwyn/pseuds/Luthwyn
Summary: Phil isn't sure about his new home and overly smug Shiba Inu isn't helping things.





	Roadside Hazards and Kitchen Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been working on. I just find it cute and fun to write them as animals ok.

Phil didn't quite remember how he got into his current position but, he sure as hell was not enjoying it. The pouring rain was settling onto the hard asphalt in puddles of freezing water and churned up dirt. The dense fur that usually kept him nice and warm weighed him down and surrounded him in an inescapable layer of damp. He tugged slightly on the leash holding him fast against the post he’d been tied to, but to no avail. It hurt, cutting into his neck, and no amount of wriggling would loosen it to the slightest degree. His paws were raw from scraping against the rough ground and all he really wanted was to go home, the only issue was that he wasn’t really sure where that was anymore.

The place he had been before here had never been the best, but it was tolerable. The house was small and messy, and his owner shouted quite a bit more than was perhaps necessary. He never got the chance to go outside much but at least it was warm and dry. He remembered being there and knocking something over, he remembered it breaking and how much the noise scared him, and he remembered how much more frightened he had been when his owner got home and the noise he made. He remembered his owner pulling him along at a rate that was far too fast for his little legs and being harshly strapped to the pole which was where he was now.

He had been expecting him to come back sooner or later. Maybe he was getting the shopping or needed to go inside one of the buildings where the mean people shouted at him and told him to get out, he never did like those people. Being a dog, he had limited knowledge of all the complicated stuff humans got up to during the day, but from that limited knowledge, he did know that usually the shops closed at night and most people went home when it got dark. A few cars rushed past, spraying him in a fine mist that might have been fun had it not been mixed with acidic fumes and sharp stones. He had come to the conclusion a small while ago that no one was going to come and pick him up.

He would have been a lot less anxious had he been left in an area he was vaguely familiar with but there was nothing here that was even close to anything he had seen in occasional car journey or the rare walk. A long strip of black stretched either way as far as the eye could see on which vehicles traveled down at terrifying speeds. It was lit with dull orange light which reflected off the bonnets and windscreens of the shiny metal containers that hurtled past. There was a strip of grass either side which was long and unkempt, he could hear small creatures moving around in it. The leash prevented him from even lying down properly and all he could do was whine. Maybe if he did so loud enough one of the humans may care enough to get out of their cars and untie him.

 

A few more hours later and all hope seemed lost. The rain had not let up one bit and he was chilled to the core. His dripping fur weighed heavy and it felt almost as though he was suffocating from it. He had noticed now that the usual tag that usually hung from the small braid of material around his neck, containing his name and some numbers, was missing and he wondered why his old owner had taken it off, how would anybody know his name? He closed his eyes and slumped as far as he could against the post. Maybe if he fell asleep he would just wake up at home, anything would be better than this.

 

The next thing he knew he was being picked up and untied. He whined slightly and against the foreign force carrying him away but was too tired to properly struggle. He recognized the scent of a car, but most others were strange to him. He could tell there had been another Dog here, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate when he was still so cold. Something soft was draped over him which comforted him slightly and despite how frightened he was feeling the exhaustion was still too much and he had no choice but to relax into the soft seat and pray his savour held no malicious intentions.

 

When he woke up again he was in a house, it was larger than his old one and much brighter. He was dry and his fur felt far less matted than it had earlier. He was about to try and get to his feet when another dog walked up to him. He was slightly bigger with beige fur similar to his own, a Shiba Inu probably. The Shibe growled and Phil suddenly noticed the dog bed he was lying in was maybe a little large for him. A woman walked up to them and tutted at the other dog,

 

“Stop being mean Dan, it's only temporary.”

 

She had a nice voice and Phil was a bit relieved because he was still far too tired to get up really. The Shibe, Dan, huffed and slumped down next to the bed in a tantrum. His glare was a little unsettling. The human, presumably Dan's owner, merely rolled her eyes.

 

“Someone left him all tied up at the side of the road and he isn't microchipped so he’s coming to live with us now. I'll buy a new bed tomorrow.”

Phil hadn't met all that many people in his life and this new attention was making him nervous. When the woman went to pet him he instinctively tried to move away and pressed his head down beneath his paws. She gave him a sad smile and went back to the kitchen area where she had been before. Dan was giving him a weird look but after a moment he got up as well and stalked away. Phil whined curled up into himself, this was all such a big change for such a little dog. The corgi wasn't entirely sure what to think of this new place and its inhabitants, he was just going to have to see how things turned out.

The next day, true to her word, his new owner went out and came back with a new bed. Phil was hauled out of the old bed, which Dan quite happily reclaimed, and settled into a smaller but puffier dog bed covered in pictures of little bones. He had been offered food twice now but, while normally he would never be the type of dog to turn down an offer of food, he hadn’t yet touched it. He was too tired and skittish to even think about eating. Dan appeared to be attempting to simply pretend he wasn't there and had, so far, made no attempt at communicating.

Phil would have been quite happy to stay in that bed forever but alas fate had other ideas. Well, fate and woman who dumped him in the middle of the lounge and attempted to lure him over with treats and a squeaky toy. Admittedly the squeaky toy had enticed him a little, causing his traitorous tail to wag, but there was no way he was moving. Well, that was up until Dan walked up behind him and started to shove him forward. He growled in annoyance before lurching forward, earning a chuckle from the human. Dan, looking about as smug as a Shibe could, strode back to his bed and sat back chuckling to himself.

Phil huffed and thought if he was going to have to be moving, he wasn't going to let Dan get away with pushing him around, both literally and metaphorically. He ran over to the bed with alarming speed, slightly embarrassed by how out of breath it made him, and flipped it over with all of the strength in his compact little body. Dan let out a surprised yelp and was thrown from it, landing on the floor with an indignant huff. The woman laughed and called both of them over. Dan bounded up to here and at glaring at Phil. Phil was less keen but slowly approached and sat down about a meter away. The woman reached out to pet him, which he allowed.

“I wonder what your name is?” she mused, scratching his ears. A B C D E F . . .”

She carried on and it took Phil a moment to figure out what she was doing. Contrarily to most scientific studies, dogs can actually understand most of what humans said, just mainly choose to ignore them,

“G H I J K L M N O P . . .,”

Phil barked. The woman blinked, clearly not expecting it and Phil wagged his tail. He wanted to get the message across, he quite liked his name and had no desire to answer to a new one for the rest of his life. She began to go through names beginning with P, laughing as she went,

“Patrick, Paddy, Pidge, Paul, Peter, Preston, Phil,”

Phil yipped excitedly,

“What, Preston?”

Phil growled,

“Phil then? What a strange name for a dog.”

Phil tilted his head, says the human who called their own dog Dan. He was glad his name had been found though, he would have hated to be called something like Fluffy or Peaches, any dog unfortunate enough to have a name like that he felt extremely sorry for,

“Ok Phil, do you think you are going to eat now?”

She got up and picked up a bowl of food from the counter, he sniffed it uncertainly. It was different than what he had been given before. Eventually, he gave in and took a bite. It wasn’t too bad, so he carried on until everything was gone, a little sad once he had finished because he really was hungry. The human clapped and smiled happily. Dan growled and stepped over to her, demanding attention.

When she eventually went to bed, both dogs were left alone in the lounge. Phil settled into his own bed and closed his eyes, but Dan had other ideas. He walked over to him and began to pull on his ear, Phil groaned. Couldn’t he catch a break? He was about to snap at him to leave alone when the Shibe beckoned him over and lead him to the kitchen. There was a small gate in the doorway, presumably there to stop them getting into the kitchen. Dan, however, had clearly mastered the art of opening it because within seconds he was sat under one of the counters waiting patiently for Phil.

Phil hesitated a moment. He didn’t trust this new dog, so far he had shown him nothing but resentment and jealousy. What if he was just trying to get him in trouble? He was certain however from the soft snores that radiated throughout the house that the human was asleep, so he dared to venture in. He gave Dan a curious look.

_I think we could open it with two of us._

He said gesturing to the largest cupboard, it was one of those you had to hold open or else it just snapped shut again, in other words, dog proof. Dan pawed at the corner until he managed to get it open enough to stick his nose in and push. He could only get it a little way however before the spring mechanism began to push it back. Phil realized what Dan ad meant. He also began to push and with some effort, they managed to open it to a reasonable extent.

_Keep it open._

Dan gestured as he hopped inside. Phil yelped and felt himself being slid across the cool, tiled flooring. Luckily Dan managed to jump out before it shut completely, a bag of treats clutched between his teeth. He ran back into the lounge and jumped up on the sofa. He was sure the human had told him not to go up there but whatever. It took him a few attempts, given that his legs were a lot shorter than Dan's and the sofa was high. By the time he had got up Dan had already ripped into the bag and had it tucked possessively between is paws.

_Can I have one?_

He asked cautiously, tail wagging. Dan narrowed his eyes and looked down at them as though he was reluctant to let them go.

_You did help me I suppose, you must promise not to steal all the attention from my human though_

Phil nodded vigorously and received a small treat in return. They were ‘healthy’ dog treats but still very nice. He was tempted to ask for another but didn’t want to push his luck with the other dog. Dan seemed to sense it though and after a moment of consideration, he pushed another treat the corgi’s way. They continued until the whole bad was gone and Dan was attempting to shove it behind the sofa so the human couldn’t see what they had been up to. By the time he had actually succeeded Phil had almost fallen asleep. Dan nudged him to wake him up,

_Not on the sofa, we aren’t supposed to be up here._

Phil rolled his eyes but jumped down with as much grace as possible with his awkward body shape and plonked himself down onto his bed.

_You better not snore._

Dan said as he settled down next to him in his own bed. Phil laughed quietly and gave the Shibe a fond lick. Dan stiffened for a second before responding likewise and placing his head down, so it was resting on one of Phil’s paws. Phil closed his eyes and lay down his head next to Dan's. His new friend quickly dropped into oblivion and Phil was left to think. He had been worried before, but now he could see that he was going to be fine here. Dan was a bit of a softie at heart, even if he at first didn’t want to show it and his new owner wasn’t going to hurt him. He never though he’d say this, but he was glad his old human had abandoned him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have met Dan and would have been stuck in his old home forever. He wished it hadn’t been in such a horrible way and he never wanted to see a drop of rain again but all and all it was for the better.

_I can live with this._

Was his final though before he drifted off to sleep, and he most definitely could.


End file.
